


Hot for Teacher

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Car Sex, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Porn, Post graduation ceremony, Riding, Suga teaches high school math, and Daichi is hot for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Daichi's had a crush on his math teacher for so long and now that he's graduated, it's time to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Hot for Teacher

The day Daichi met Sugawara-sensei was the day the Earth beneath him shifted. Long eyelashes, silver hair, and a soft voice that turned Daichi into warm butter–his first year math teacher was the ideal, and Daichi couldn’t help but want him. Each time Sugawara-sensei addressed him, his name rolling off the tongue so sweetly, Daichi’s heart thumped heavily. From his dizzy head all the way down to his toes, the pulses rendered him nearly speechless—completely unable to answer any question Sugawara-sensei directed at him without becoming cherry red and sputtering disjointed sentences. Daichi left every class drunk on the feeling and used the buzz to carry him through the rest of his painfully mundane day. At night he dreamt about Sugawara-sensei’s cool fingertips brushing his exposed thighs, inching close to the danger zone.

“ _ You’re so good for me, Sawamura-kun,”  _ the dream version of his teacher would whisper, breathy and hot, into his ear as he caressed, stroked, prodded  _ everywhere.  _

Daichi had no clue how he made it through first year without getting an erection during class. 

By third year, Daichi had learned to conceal the lust he felt for his teacher by channeling it into polite smiles and concealed leering when Sugawara-sensei’s back was turned. Always imagining how incredible that back would look naked and bent over a desk. Whenever Sugawara-sensei offered to stay after school for extra math tutoring, regardless of whether Daichi understood the material or not, he made it a point to show up. Sometimes Daichi would get lucky and it’d be just the two of them, all alone for one hour of uninterrupted bliss. Sugawara-sensei always pulled up a chair so they sat face to face at one of the classroom’s tiny desks. Their knees would bump every so often underneath the table, a gentle press that never lasted long enough, as Sugawara-sensei leaned in to explain the process of each math equation in a tone so tranquil, it put every ASMR video on the internet to shame. Daichi cherished those afternoons of precious alone time. He could bask in his reverence openly and feast upon the light shade of pink that tinged his teacher’s cheeks when he showed his thanks. 

“You’re really amazing, Sensei.” 

Daichi would smile at the way Sugawara-sensei sputtered a rushed reply and put space between them. Every time the veil of professionalism came down—even if it was something minute like a dilation of dark eyes when he shrugged out of his winter sweater—Daichi took it as a sign that he might actually have a chance to make his teenage dreams come true. 

Before he knew it, Daichi was standing on the podium at his graduation ceremony and his time as a student had come to an end. (Which meant his time seriously pursuing his  _ former _ teacher could begin in earnest.) He found Sugawara after the ceremony in the teacher’s office, packing his textbooks and fake succulent plants into a cardboard box for the summer. Absolutely alone. Nearly everyone had left the school’s campus, so the chances of being caught were slim to none. Terrifyingly perfect for what Daichi planned to do. 

Upon hearing Daichi’s knocks on the door frame of the office, Sugawara looked up from his packing and beamed. “Ah, Sawamura, how nice of you to find me before you left.” The business casual dress he wore showed signs of abandonment in an unbuttoned collar, rolled up sleeves, and an untucked dress shirt. Daichi already felt the heat in his cheeks begin to rise and the tempo of his heart increase at the sight of this new version of Sugawara-sensei.

“I couldn’t leave before saying goodbye to my favorite teacher,” Daichi said. It wasn’t a lie... but he wanted to do more than just say goodbye. 

“Well, thank you! I appreciate it. Where’s your family?” The familiar flush of embarrassment in Sugawara’s cheeks was still visible, despite the fact that the sun served as the only light source for the room and Sugawara stood in the shadow of the branches of the tree outside the office window. 

“They’re already on their way home to set up for a family party we’re having.” 

“Very nice. I hope you all have a wonderful time enjoying each other's company,” Sugawara said, as he heaved his box from his desk into his arms.

“You need any help?” Daichi asked, already walking towards Sugawara.

“It’s okay, I got it. It’s not that heavy,” Sugawara said, strained with red cheeks from exertion. 

“It’s really okay–I got it.” Daichi took the box from Sugawara’s hands with ease. “Where am I bringing this?” 

Sugawara looked out the window at the tree’s rustling branches and the shifting shadows they created, a hesitation that did not go unnoticed by Daichi. “My car. It’s in the back of the teacher’s lot,” he finally said. As they walked to the car in silence, the tension between them rose like the mercury in a thermometer—dense, heavy, and dangerous. Daichi knew if he was going to shoot his shot, he had to do it quickly. 

“You really didn’t have to do this,” Sugawara said while Daichi deposited the box into the trunk of his car. “I could’ve carried this on my own; you should be with your family right now.” 

Too bad the only place where Daichi wanted to be was with Sugawara. 

“It’s fine! You’ve helped me so much. This is the least I could do in return,” Daichi said, leaning against the trunk door, hands in his pockets and legs crossed. Waiting for Sugawara to make the next move. 

“Then I am truly a lucky teacher to have a student like you.” 

“You’re not my teacher anymore.” 

Daichi’s low voice was clear and deliberate, ensuring his words had no room for interpretation. He watched his former teacher’s eyes widen and breath hitch, composure crumbling ever so slightly. 

“Sawamura—” 

“Please, call me Daichi.” He needed to hear it. If he left with nothing else, at least he could have the memory of his name being uttered by the voice that had haunted his dreams for three years. 

“ _ Daichi,”  _ Sugawara said after a long pause of quiet between them, save for the rush of the early spring breeze that carried premature cherry blossom petals. “I’m sorry, but we can’t do this.” The waver in Sugawara’s voice, his balled fists, and his diverted eyes—all signs that he was holding back. 

“Why not?” Daichi pressed on, not ready to give up. 

“You know why.” 

“No,” Daichi took a step towards Sugawara and took his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together so Sugawara couldn’t retreat. “I don’t understand. Please tell me why?” If Sugawara was going to act like a model teacher, then he had to explain why they couldn’t finally be together. 

Sugawara stared at their intertwined fingers, pained with a furrowed brow.

“If there is no answer, then please…” It was all Daichi needed to make his next move, gingerly bringing his other hand to Sugawara’s cheek and guiding him close so their lips touched. Sugawara froze for a moment, but did not retreat. Instead, he parted those plush lips and gave Daichi permission to deepen the kiss. All those years, all that time, finally coming to fruition. His pragmatic side told him to be content with just this, to enjoy this moment while he could before Sugawara pulled away and left forever. As the tiniest of sighs escaped from Sugawara, a jolt of heady adrenaline shot throughout Daichi’s entire body and silenced any and all doubts.

Daichi cupped Sugawara’s face with his hands and let his fingers brush past his ears, brushing away strands of silvery softness and doing everything he could to make Sugawara melt. He gave a chaste lick to Sugawara’s lower lip and gently sucked, adding light pressure with his teeth. Sugawara gasped and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, drawing him in closer. 

“ _ Sugawara-sama... _ ” Daichi pulled back and murmured helplessly before moving his kisses to Sugawara’s neck. It was all he could do to beg for more.

The hold Sugawara had on Daichi tightened. “Car… We need to get in my car…” he said, shivering from Daichi catching his earlobe between hungry teeth. Up until that point, Daichi had forgotten they were still outside and on school property. As soon as they scrambled into the back seat of Sugawara’s cramped Kei car, no time was wasted in exploring each other's mouths and bodies. They hastily discarded their clothes, letting them drop to the floor, and the tiny car barely concealed Sugawara’s broken cries of ecstasy as Daichi nipped and sucked pale skin. The preparation was sloppy, but Sugawara did everything he could to open himself as quickly as possible. As Daichi watched his former teacher—naked and flushed—sink down onto his aching member with desperate sobs, he almost convinced himself this was another one of his wild fantasies. But the suffocating pressure around his cock, so unlike anything he had ever experienced in his dreams, confirmed that this was all too real. 

Sugawara’s eyes screwed shut and he threw his hands out—one to the car’s low ceiling and the other to grip the passenger’s seat for support—as he bottomed out, completely stuffed. “ _ Sh-shit, _ ” he cursed, and began rocking his hips, riding Daichi’s thick pipe. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sugawara-sama,” Daichi moaned and bucked his hips up into Sugawara’s tight hole, shaking the tiny car along with them. He was unhinged by the all-consuming feeling of finally achieving his teenage dream.

Sugawara came in messy globs on Daichi’s chest, his rosy cock bobbing with each spurt, and Daichi watched in awe as it coated his skin. Their heavy breathing filled the car in hot puffs, clouding the windows and obscuring any view inside. 

“I… I…” Sugawara stammered, eyes dizzy and sweaty body shaking. It must have been a lot for him, fucking a (barely) former student. Reaching up, Daichi guided Sugawara’s lips to meet his and kissed him as sweetly as he possibly could. He did not want him to regret this—he needed Sugawara to see that he was committed to making this work. They made out lazily in the back seat while Daichi whispered sentiments of adoration into Sugawara’s ear, drawing out shivers and whimpers from the older man, until the vibrations from Daichi’s cell phone snapped them out of their haze.

“I gotta go,” Daichi said as he read the text from his mom asking for his ETA home. He shimmied out from under Sugawara. 

“O-okay,” Sugawara sighed, looking absolutely spent. 

“Can we do this again? Please?” Daichi asked while throwing his clothes back on, hopeful despite Sugawara’s silence. 

“At least take my number.” Daichi reached down for Sugawara’s pants and fished his phone out of his pocket, done waiting for an answer. He quickly typed in his cell number and pressed call. No matter how long it took, Daichi was determined to have Sugawara again. He gave Sugawara his phone back and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll wait for you,” Daichi said before he slid out of the back seat and ran home. If only first-year Daichi could have seen them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DXGzmabmRk)


End file.
